Purple Likes Yellow but Loves Red
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: The hottest dude in the kingdom has a soft spot for dragons and a even bigger one for the muscles of a man. Galder the Hot X Dave the Barbarian, YAOI


**Purple likes Yellow but loves Red**

 **Inspired by the Ep 4 Beef!**

Galder the Hot X Dave the Barbarian

 _The hottest dude in the kingdom has a soft spot for dragons and a even bigger one for muscles._

Galder walked through the mall, looking around and being admired by all the girls. He wore his typical purple tunic, that went down to his knees, with the purple fur collar. He had his typical wrist bands, matching boots and black belt, keeping his form tight. Lastly he had his gold earrings and his favorite purple head band that went with his well-groomed orange hair, which went down his to his upper back.

He didn't want anything else than the attention he got, though he stopped in his tracks when he saw a small fat yellow dragon. He smiled brightly and quickly went after it, he soon crashes into a strong back, falling on to his keister.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Galder looked up the person he ran into; a young man with incredible muscles in a red tunic with a brown hair going down the back of his neck. The red tunic was close fitting, due the large upper body and it had the brown eyed beauty staring.

Galder guessed by the large form and style of the tunic that the man was a barbarian. The barbarian in question helped him to his feet apologizing for the inconvenience.

"Hey it's no problem man, I was just following this adorable little yellow dragon. Did you see where it went?" Galder asked with a bright smile.

"A yellow dragon?...well..." The yellow dragon from before flies onto Dave's shoulder causing Galder's eyes and smile to widen.

"There it is!" Galder pointed to the dragon and smiled.

"Hm? Oh this is Faffy, my best scaly buddie~ oh I'm Dave by the way. Would you like to hold him, he's usually friendly?"

"Galder, and yes I would, he's so adorable." Galder was handed Faffy and he instantly began cooing to him and praising him. "also Dave right?-"

"Mhm."

"You look great too." Galder said as he played with Faffy's belly.

"Wha-what?" Dave blushed and started walking away, having an embarrassed smile. "No, as a barbarian I'm kinda on the fat side."

"Modest? How charming you were in the All Brawn no Brains, had a whole article about you. Sorry that I didn't recognize you sooner."

"Oh that it was a while ago..."

"I don't think it does you justice, you much hotter I mean bigger in person~" Galder smiled as he walked with Dave, smiling as he saw the hero's increasing nervousness.

"Buh-jabbers...hey want to come to the castle?" Dave said having got want he needed.

"Sounds fun, so how's your dating life? Bet a good looking guy likes you gets all the..ladies."

"Uh not as many as you would think..."

"Oh I can understand that. Better to be have the attention of your crazy fans than their hearts."

"Uhh yeah whatever that means."

"So excuse me if I'm over stepping but I remember something in the article about you not having any specifics on someone to date."

"Yep, and don't worry you're fine. Oh and we're almost there." Dave said as he walked down the path.

"So would that mean you as likely to date a babe as you are a dude~?"

"Guess so.." Dave said with a smile

"How are you not drowning in suiters then?" Galder asked as he petted Faffy.

"I don't know; too busy I guess." Dave frowned slightly.

"Or maybe you're waiting for just the right man~. Woman, person."

"There it is, my home." Dave said stopping at the end of the forest so the whole castle is in their line of view.

"Nice, it's half as impressive as you are." Galder said before walking ahead of Dave, who was a blushing as stunned at the compliment.

Inside the castle, Galder sat on Dave's bed, with Faffy in his lap, watching Dave work out.

"Dude how much do you work out anyway?"

"A few hours throughout the day every day." Dave, on his back, said as he lifted a bolder up and down in the air.

"Woah~" Galder smiled as he watched Dave's muscle define themselves whenever he pushed the bolder upwards.

"Wha-what?"

"Nothing just enjoying the show, I mean if you don't mind."

"No..not at all." Dave said with a light bush, then he thought for a moment about what was going on. "Umm are you...do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes~ and maybe eventually more~"

Dave didn't say anything as he continued his work out, Galder leaned back and continued to ogle the buffer male. Later, Galder sat next to Dave at dinner, being oogled by one of the sisters but he only paid no attention in favor of her brother. Dave was blushing as Galder complimented him and talked to him about the lasted news.

That night Galder followed Dave into his room and stood by the door.

"Is something wrong Galder?"

"Can I stay the night? I would like to talk to you more."

"Sure! It'll be like a sleep over~!"

"Yeah~" The two got ready for bed, Dave got changed into a night gown while Galder just stripped down to nothing. Galder sat on the edge of the bed, having undressed in seconds just to watch Dave shred his clothing.

"Wow and I thought your body was great with clothes on."

Dave stopped as he only had bandana on, he was blushing furiously, he was never watched like this or had someone show so much interest in his form before.

"Thanks..." Dave said before he bent over to pick up his tunic off the ground. Galder smirked as he got off the bed and got behind Dave as he stood up. The barbarian jumped when he felt hands on his sturdy glutes. "Buh-Jabbers."

"Yeah these are just perfect~ hold still ok~?" Galder said as his hands traveled up the sides of the larger man. Dave stood still after he tossed the tunic to the side.

"Mmm, this feels kinda nice." Dave said with his eyes closed. As Galder continued rubbing and complimenting his body, Dave found himself getting aroused. His arousal became much more prominent when the hands reached his chest, they groped played with the flesh.

"Why don't you turn around big guy~? You feel amazing by the way." Dave blushed brighter and put his hands in front of his aroused organ as he turned around, Galder bit his lip as Dave's pecs were squeezed together. His hands ran over the flesh again and he got a bit closer, he looked up at Dave with a desperate yearning look. "Can I lick you?"

"I guess so but don't bite me." Dave said as he looked down at Galder, who licked up the center of his chest. Dave's eyes widened at the sensation, but he soon found himself liking it a lot. Galder's hands went over the arms, using both hands to go over every inch of them.

"What are you hiding from me~?"

"Huh? ..Oh it's nothing." Dave said looking away, not noticing that he organ was still slightly visible.

Galder smiled as he got on his knees, his hands going to feel the powerful legs. Galder looked at the hard organ and licked the visible part. Dave jumped back, knocking into his dresser in shock. Galder chuckled as he stayed on his knees, smiling as he looked up at the large barbarian.

"Tastes good~ can I have another?"

Dave slowly moves his hands from his organ and takes a step towards Galder, who licks at the cock. Dave watches the orange haired male as his tongue licks the underside of his member. Galder holds the cock with one hand, his tongue going up and down the shaft before going to the balls for a quick lick.

Dave moaned and closed his eyes, Galder looked up at Dave as he took the organ into his mouth, bobbing his head. The lean hottie ran his tongue over the cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head, enjoying the taste of Dave.

Dave's hand held Galder's head and gave it strong thrust as he gets a rise in pleasure. With a mighty moan, Dave came inside Galder's mouth, which pulled off of the spewing organ. Galder panted and bent himself over the bed, smiling back at Dave. The large barbarian walked over to his admirer and slowly pushed his cock inside of him, groaning in pleasure as he did so.

Galder gripped the sheets tightly as Dave held on his hips, giving him light thrusts. Galder moaned at the gentle treatment, loving what he was getting. Dave leaned into his thrusts getting a bit faster as time went on, pleasure began to swell inside him. Dave moaned in bliss as he came inside Galder, holding the lad in place as each of his thrusts pumped him with seed. Galder grunted as he felt Dave's seed fill him, his panted as Dave kept thrusting through his orgasm.

When his pleasure subsided, Dave exited Galder and turned him over to hug him bit stopped as he saw Galder's throbbing cock. Dave knelt and guided the cock into his mouth, wanting to pleasure his new friend. Galder moaned and arched his back, gripping the sheets once more. Dave bobbed his head back and forth, his hands going down to rub himself. Galder thrusted up into Dave's mouth, hitting the back of his throat before he planted himself there and spewed his seed.

Dave's eyes widened at the sudden movements and even more so when he felt Galder's hot seed run down his throat. Dave pulled off, a bit shocked at how quick it wasn't he didn't complain. Dave got up and grabbed Glader, he got them in bed and held Glader tight.

"Best sleep over ever~" Dave said as he held Galder.

"Wanna do it again tomorrow?"

"Yeah~"

 **THE END**


End file.
